Vacation
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: What happens when Stiles is tired of everything in Beacon Hills and decides he needs a break? And what happens when he asks Derek to come along? Some Italian, translations are inside the story. I apologize to any people who speak Italian because I got the translations from google translate...


**PLEASE READ BELOW! OTHERWISE YOU MAY BE CONFUSED!**

 _ **THIS IS A** _ SOMEWHAT _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE BECAUSE**_ _ ** BOYD AND ERICA ARE NOT DEAD! THE ALPHA PACK DIDN'T KILL ERICA AND JACKSON WAS THE ONE THEY FORCED DEREK TO KILL NOT BOYD. THIS IS IMPORTANT TO** **REMEMBER!**_

 _ **Also, Danny knows everything about everything that has happened and is a part of the pack (Though he remains human)**_

 **Another thing, Danny and Ethan are together still, and this is all AFTER the Nogitsune stuff from Season 3B ALLISON IS STILL ALIVE (And still with Scott) BUT AIDEN IS DEAD. THE REASON ALLISON IS ALIVE IS BECAUSE AT THE LAST MOMENT, SCOTT BIT HER TO SAVE HER LIFE.**

 _Also, on a different note, this is probably ALL going to be in 3rd Person POV and I hope you guys don't mind that._

 **Vacation**

Stiles Stilinski was busy packing his only suitcase. It had been three years since Scott was turned. It had been three years since Stiles had learned there was a whole world he never knew about, filled with more Supernatural Beings than he could count. So many things had changed since the day Scott had been bitten.

Scott was now a True Alpha. Allison was now a beta, had been for a year, but she was still somewhat a hunter (Meaning she still was a BAMF with a Bow). Ethan had officially been accepted into Scott's pack and him and Danny were still going strong. It had turned out that Danny was Ethan's mate and the two were inseparable after they found out. Peter had completely disappeared and the only one that ever heard from him was Cora (And the occasional text he sent Derek...) Scott had really been helping Malia and she could almost control the full shift into her Coyote form, but not quite. Her and Stiles had grown closer and closer.

Isaac...Well, Stiles still considered Isaac a pup, but he had become a great... _replacement..._ (For lack of a better word) for Scott, since Scott was hardly around Stiles anymore after becoming a True Alpha and fixing things with Allison. Speaking of Isaac, about a month ago a guy, a few years older than Isaac, had shown up out of nowhere claiming to be Isaac's brother. They got a blood test and it was confirmed, Isaac had a brother named Anthony. The guy seemed pretty cool and he kept the pup company, so Stiles was okay with him. Boyd and Erica had officially tied things together and it was confirmed three weeks ago that they were dating (And going at it like Rabbits)

The only problem that had really happened was that right after all this Nogitsune stuff was finished, a girl showed up out of nowhere. Her name was Heather and according to Lydia, she was her sister. Stiles was baffled when Lydia explained it to the pack because Stiles would swear he knew everything about Lydia, but had never known she had a sister. They looked alike except Heather was a bit older and her hair looked more brown then it did red. It seemed her and Derek knew each other and that's what bothered Stiles. Based on what he could gather, they had been an...item...a while back and for some reason (Stiles _refused_ to believe it was jealousy) he didn't like the idea of Derek with her.

Suddenly, Derek Hale himself came through Stiles' window, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts. Stiles looked up when the Ex-Alpha, turned Beta, entered. For a moment, Derek looked like he was about to say something but when he saw the suitcase, he faltered, confusion clouding his eyes. To Stiles, he looked like a puppy that was confused about something it's owner had said or done. Stiles couldn't help but think it was adorable.

As the years had passed, Stiles had lost interest in Lydia. It wasn't because he'd realized she would never like him back, (he already knew that), but merely because he found he liked someone else. That someone, of course, being Derek. After the first year of knowing him, Stiles had stopped being afraid whenever Derek shoved him against a wall and (though he'd deny it till his dying day and beyond) he had started to become aroused whenever Derek had done it. He was sure Derek knew _something_ was up because:

1\. Derek had kept giving him weird looks (which only happened more often as the next two years passed)

and

2\. Derek had stopped shoving Stiles up against walls

The latter Stiles was slightly disappointed about (Though, again, he'd deny it till his dying day and beyond) Derek looked from the suitcase on top of Stiles' bed, to Stiles, then back again. He did this a few more times before he settled his eyes on Stiles.

"What...are you doing?" Derek asked, the confusion clear in his voice, as well as on his face and in his eyes. Stiles tried not to sigh, but he did anyways, which only prompted Derek to become more confused as well as concerned, something Stiles rarely saw on the Ex-Alpha, especially directed at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing" Stiles said as he finished, putting the last of the clothes he was taking with him in the suitcase before closing it. Derek sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes.

"I can see that!" Derek huffed out, his annoyance overshadowing his confusion and concern for a moment. Then his voice lowered. "I meant...why?" Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I need a break. Everything has been hell since Scott was bitten three years ago. It's been one threatening disaster after another. First, it was Peter when he was a crazy alpha wolf, and at the same time it was Kate Argent. Then, it was Jackson as the Kanima" Stiles didn't miss the way Derek flinched at the mention of Jackson "while Peter was resurrected and you were an Alpha dick not to mention Gerard Argent. _Then_ it was Jennifer, or the Darach, whatever the fuck you want to call her and The Alpha Pack" Derek growled at that mention but Stiles continued "And to top it all off there was the Oni and The Nogitsune! It's all been way to fucking much Derek...I need a break. I need a fucking vacation" Stiles said, his voice going from slightly angry when he started to downright tired when he finished. Derek didn't fail to notice the way Stiles had winced when he had mentioned the Nogitsune.

If there was anything anyone knew about Stiles (Or at least, those in on the Supernatural loop), then they knew about the nightmares The Nogitsune had left the teenager with. There were rare nights when Stiles got a good night sleep and it showed. There were dark circles under his eyes. According to Isaac, who Stiles often spoke to now (And who had (recently) often been staying at the teen's house because of the nightmares), the nightmares always consisted of how he had seen and heard everything the Nogitsune had done but could do absolutely nothing about it. It had haunted the teenager and made him scream so loud that it rivaled Lydia's banshee scream.

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment. He understood the need to leave. The teenager had been through a lot and Derek understood that completely. The thought of Stiles leaving made Derek's chest ache (Of course he'd never tell the teen that) but he still understood it so when he looked at Stiles, he just nodded, which made Stiles look back in shock.

"Does the pack know?" Derek asked. Stiles shook his head.

"Just Scott and my dad" Stiles replied. Derek nodded again. Stiles looked the werewolf over then he regarded him with a slightly curious expression, perfectly hiding his concern at seeing the Ex-Alpha so worn out. "Do you want to come?"

Derek was baffled. He was sure he had not just heard those words come from Stiles' mouth. _Do I want to come?_ Derek thought to himself. _Is he asking if I want to come with him on his vacation? I must have imagined it._ Derek went to say something but Stiles interrupted him and his next words left Derek stunned.

"With me I mean...on my vacation" Stiles said. He had noticed the battle Derek was having with himself, he knew that the werewolf had thought he had just imagined the words. Just like Stiles knew that Derek was going to ask why, so he beat him to it by giving the reason. "Because you look just as tired as I feel and...I feel exhausted. Both physically and mentally. And you're a werewolf..." It wasn't a lie. He could see that Derek looked just as tired as Stiles felt, and that was saying something. Stiles was human, it was natural for humans to be exhausted, but werewolves...for a werewolf to even _look_ as bad, meant that they must have been tired. Stiles swears he saw the corners of Derek's mouth twitch up in a smile, but it was gone before he could fully process it.

"Sure...thanks. Where are you going for the vacation, and how long is it?" Derek said. Stiles tried not to sag in relief.

"You're welcome. And I'm going to the airport first, to pick someone up...Then I got to drop him off here...and go back to the airport. The vacation itself is supposed to be about two weeks" Stiles replied. Derek nodded and though he was curious about who Stiles was supposed to pick up, he wasn't going to ask. Not right now anyways. Instead, all Derek said was "Alright, let's go"

Stiles picked up his suitcase. He and Derek made their way downstairs, where Stiles said goodbye to his dad, who was eyeing Derek suspiciously. When they walked out of the house, Derek spoke.

"So...who are you picking up?" Derek asked. Stiles sighed.

* * *

"You have a brother" Derek says, giving Stiles a disbelieving look. Stiles nods. "That you've never mentioned," Derek continues.

"Surely I have," Stiles says. Derek shakes his head

"No, you haven't. Trust me. I'd remember" Derek replies. Stiles doesn't reply as he parks the car and gets out. Derek gets out as well.

"So how old is your brother?" Derek asks after a few minutes.

"My age. We're identical twins" Stiles replies.

"There's two of you?" Derek says, voice going up in pitch.

"Yep" Stiles replies with a smirk. Derek groans.

"His name is Stuart," Stiles continues. "He's a computer genius. He developed a program that even I don't understand when he was 14 and Microsoft bought it. He ended up getting into MIT when he was 15 and this is the first time he's been home in four years. Dad and I usually go out to see him every few months, but he decided to take this summer off from college to come home, you know, after what happened."

"Does he know about werewolves then?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, and Kanima's and Darach's and Kitsune's and Nogitsune's. I tell him everything. We don't keep secrets" Stiles answers.

"So he's smarter than you, huh?" Derek asks.

"I wouldn't say smarter. He just doesn't have ADD, so he's more focused and has different interests" Stiles answers.

"You always act like your dad is all you have, so I'm just shocked to find out you've got a brother" Derek says.

"That's because I knew Stu was safe at MIT away from this mess," Stiles answers.

"I'm sure there are things that go bump in the night at MIT too," Derek adds.

"But Stu isn't like me. He doesn't go looking for trouble."

"Good to know at least one of you has sense," Derek says.

"Hey!" Stiles protests as they walk into the front door of the airport. Derek thinks for a minute.

"You don't have a third bedroom" Derek says.

"Right" Stiles agrees.

"So where did Stuart sleep before he left for MIT?" Derek asks.

"You're really having a hard time wrapping your head around this, aren't you?" Stiles asks with a laugh. Derek glares at him.

"My room used to be our room" Stiles explains.

"But you only have one bed" Derek points out.

"And you would know, since you seem to love hanging out in my room" Stiles adds.

"So where does he sleep?" Derek asks when Stiles doesn't elaborate. Stiles sighs.

"We used to have separate beds, but we'd always end up crawling into each others beds after Mom died, so finally dad just got us a double, and we shared a bed for years until he left."

* * *

Derek isn't sure what to expect while he sits next to a fidgeting Stiles while waiting for his brother to meet them at baggage claim. Stuart had already texted Stiles when his plane had landed.

Suddenly Stiles jumps out of his seat and runs toward the area with the moving luggage belt. Derek looks up to see him wrap his arms around what is basically his mirror image except for a pair of black rimmed glasses. Stuart hugs Stiles back as Derek gets up to make his way toward them. As he approaches and they finally pull apart, only to have Stiles drape his arm over the back of Stuart's shoulders, Derek can see that Stuart is thinner, more like Stiles was before he started running with werewolves.

Stiles is talking a mile a minute, gesturing with the hand not on Stuart's shoulder, and Stuart is looking at Stiles with obvious affection. Derek can tell they obviously have a closer relationship than many other siblings he's observed. Finally Stuart looks away from Stiles and glances at Derek.

"You must be Derek," he says. "Stiles has told me quite a bit about you." Then directed at Stiles with a smirk, "I see what you mean." His voice is slightly deeper than Stiles' but otherwise they even sound alike and it's messing with Derek's head to see this other version of Stiles.

* * *

By the time Stuart has his luggage, Stiles has convinced Derek to take them to a restaurant, because Stuart is hungry and Stiles is always hungry. They end up stopping at TGIF's and are escorted to a booth. Stiles and Stuart take one side of the booth while Derek slides into the other side.

"So what's new?" Stiles asks, bumping his shoulder against Stuart.

"Literally nothing since we Skyped this morning" Stuart replies.

"What? Nothing interesting happened on your trip?" Stiles asks incredulously. Stuart shakes his head.

"You had your nose in a book all day, didn't you?" Stiles asks with a laugh and Stuart shrugs his shoulders.

"The graphic novel you gave me for our birthday. I finally have time to read it. I like it" Stiles' face lights up.

"Well at least it's not a textbook" Stiles says.

Just then the waitress shows up with their menus and the moment she see's Derek, a smile spreads across her face. She tries repeatedly to flirt with Derek but Derek doesn't seem to notice because he's too focused on Stiles and Stuart. As soon as they've placed their orders and the waitress has left though, Derek can't hold his curiosity back any longer.

"So what are you majoring in, Stuart?" Derek asks.

"Double major actually. Aerospace engineering and computer science and engineering" Stuart answers.

"He wants to work for NASA" Stiles adds, and the look he's giving Stuart hides nothing. He's obviously proud of his brother.

"But if that backfires, I'll be the next Steve Jobs" Stuart says.

"Steve Jobs? I thought Stiles told me that you sold your program to Microsoft?" Derek says, obviously confused.

"I was fourteen! I've learned a lot since then and I'm more of an Apple guy now" Stuart says with a chuckle.

"You know the difference between Bill Gates and Steve Jobs?" Stiles asks.

"I do watch the news" Derek says with a laugh.

"Huh" Stiles says.

"So do you have a girlfriend back at MIT?" Derek asks.

"I'm gay actually, but I don't have a boyfriend either" Stuart answers. Derek nods, slightly surprised, however he doesn't comment on it. Stiles and Stuart talk a bit more before they all finish their meal, pay, and get back in the Jeep. Stiles drives Stuart back home with the promise of either texting or Skyping every day.

* * *

Derek doesn't know how long he's been on the plane, nor where they are going-Stiles still won't tell him, says it's supposed to be a surprise-but he does know that he's got to go to the bathroom. And so, he does just that. However, when he's on his way back to his seat, he hears Stiles on the phone.

"Stuart, calm down, okay? I didn't kidnap him, I swear! I asked him if he wanted to come before I went and picked you up. He said he did" Stiles says, then he is quiet while Stuart replies. Derek uses his wolf hearing to hear what Stuart is saying.

 _"Okay well are you going to tell him? You know you can't hide it from him forever"_

"Yeah I know. And I'm thinking about it. I might tell him when we land. I don't know. I may not be able to but I sure as hell can try" Stiles says and Derek is even more confused.

 _"Stiles...Tell him how you feel. Tell Derek that you've had a thing for him since the beginning of the second year that you knew him. The only thing he can do is laugh in your face."_

"Yeah and that's pretty bad Stuart!"

 _"You've been in love with him since you saved him from drowning in the pool. **Tell him or I will.** I mean it Stiles." _ Stiles sighs.

"Alright alright, I'll tell him" Stiles says.

 _"During this vacation?"_ Stiles sighs again.

"During this vacation" Stiles replies.

 _"Good luck bro"_ Stuart says then hangs up. Stiles puts his phone in his pocket and Derek shakes his head, breaking out of his trance-like state and going back to his seat, sitting down and staring out the window. He gets so lost in thought, he doesn't even know Stiles has spoken to him until he places a hand on his shoulder and gently shakes him. Derek quickly looks over at Stiles.

"What?" Derek asks.

"What do you mean what? I've asked you the same question three times now. Are you alright? You seem distracted" Stiles says, worry clear on his face. Derek shakes his head as Stiles removes his hand from his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. Just thinking about something. What was the question?" Derek replies.

"Do you want something to drink?" Stiles repeats for the fourth time.

"Uh, no, thank you though" Derek says, then goes back to looking out the window. Because he looks away, he doesn't see the dumbstruck look Stiles gives him when he says _'thank you though'_ Stiles tries to shake it off and tells the Stewardess that they both are fine. She smiles flirtatiously at him.

"Are you sure? I can get you anything you want. _Anything_ " She says, her tone changing to seductive. She bends down, practically shoving her cleavage in his face (which is all but hanging out of her shirt) but Stiles doesn't care and just wants her to go away.

"Yes I'm sure. Thanks" For once, he doesn't feel bad about the bite in his tone and even takes a bit of pleasure at the disappointment that flashes across her face. She stands up, fixes her shirt and walks away. When she is gone, Stiles breathes a sigh of relief.

"Are _you_ okay?" Stiles looks over at Derek in surprise. He has a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face.

"I'm fine...why?" Stiles asks.

"Well because she was obviously flirting with you and in Beacon Hills no girl ever did that with you and you practically shoved it in her face" Derek says, the amusement clear in his voice.

"Well maybe I'm not into Busty Blondes" Stiles replies, trying not to give any indication that it wasn't the fact that she was busty, or a blonde that turned him off, it was the fact that she wasn't Derek. Derek nods but says nothing, just watches Stiles. After several long moments, Derek realizes he's been staring because Stiles sighs in slight frustration and looks up.

"What Derek? Why are you staring at me?" Stiles asks. Derek speaks without thinking.

"I heard you talking to Stuart on the phone" The moment the sentence comes out of Derek's mouth, Stiles tenses greatly, practically freezing. He quickly looks away from Derek and says nothing but Derek can smell the fear and sadness coming off the Teenager in waves. Derek feels bad for scaring Stiles and upsetting him but he doesn't know what to say so he just goes back to staring out the window and waiting for the plane to land.

* * *

"Stiles wait, please" Derek says, but Stiles ignores him as he closes the door to the bedroom. It turned out that they were headed to a place Derek had only ever dreamed of going, Italy. Thankfully, they both had studied up on Italian so it was semi-easy to get around. They had quickly found a hotel and booked a room. The only problem was the only room available at the time, only had one bedroom. The moment they had gotten into the room, Stiles went straight for the bedroom.

Derek felt terrible because after he had told the teen that he had heard him talking to Stuart, for the rest of the plane ride, he hadn't said a word. In fact, other than asking for directions to the hotel, Stiles hadn't spoken at all. Fear was no longer rolling off Stiles in waves, but sadness still was, along with anger. Derek felt bad because he hadn't meant to make the teen angry, let alone sad.

Derek knocked on the bedroom door, hoping for Stiles to answer. When a few minutes went by but no sound came from the bedroom Derek sighed and moved away from the door, going over to the couch and sitting down.

* * *

Apparently Derek had passed out on the couch, sitting up, because when a door closes, he jerks awake. He looks around, his eyes landing on Stiles, who is sneaking into the kitchen. He must be hungry. Derek knows he shouldn't, but he gets up and follows Stiles into the kitchen, intent on talking to him. He finds Stiles cutting up something and when he is about to put it into a skillet, Derek speaks.

"Stiles..." Derek's voice is quiet but it still makes Stiles jump and he nearly drops what Derek now realizes is chicken. Stiles quickly rights himself and puts the chicken into the skillet before wiping his hands. He still doesn't say anything. "Stiles please, say something."

"What do you want me to say Derek?" Stiles voice is sharp and to Derek, it feels like someone splashed cold water on him, but Stiles spoke, and it was good enough for him.

"I...I don't know. Anything. I hate it when you don't speak, it's not normal" Derek says, moving closer. He slowly reaches a hand out and when he touches Stiles shoulder, Stiles flinches, barely, but with Derek's wolf eyes, he see's it and it makes his chest ache, though he doesn't know why. Derek quickly withdraws his hand and sighs. "Fine...You can have the bedroom, I'll just...sleep on the couch. Goodnight Stiles..." Derek turns and leaves, missing the sad look Stiles sends him.

* * *

Nearing the end of the two week vacation, Stiles had finally started to speak with Derek again. Neither of them spoke about what Stiles had said to Stuart. The day before they were supposed to leave, Stiles and Derek decided to go out to eat for dinner. They went to a not very local diner.

After sitting down and ordering, Derek and Stiles both fell silent, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. After a long moment of silence, Derek spoke.

"Have you talked to your dad?" Derek asks, his voice quiet. Stiles looks up from his drink, which he had been focused on, eyes landing on Derek. After a moment, he nods.

"Yeah, called him last night. I told him we'd be coming back tomorrow. He was glad. Then Stuart stole the phone from him. He wanted to know if I was okay because I wasn't talking as much as usual" Stiles cracks a smile "and I pretended I was hurt at the insinuation that I talk a lot" Stiles suddenly laughs "He tried to apologize because he thought I was serious and when I told him I was kidding he called me an ass" Stiles is smiling and chuckling when he finishes and the sight warms Derek's heart.

After talking for a bit longer, their food arrives and they begin to eat. When they're almost done eating, Derek stiffens. Stiles is talking about something so he doesn't notice at first. Derek swallows and looks around, his eyes landing on the only other patrons in the diner. Since they were eating dinner, it was late and the diner was about to close. Derek notices immediately that the main guy is staring directly at Stiles, a glint in his eyes. Derek growls lowly, which cuts off Stiles, who looks up at him in surprise.

"Derek? What's wrong?" Stiles asks, confused. The guy who was staring at Stiles looks at Derek when he growls. His eyes flash red and Derek's eyes flash blue, alerting Stiles that there is something really wrong. Stiles slowly turns in his seat, seeing the four guys at the other side of the diner. He locks eyes with the main guy, who flashes his eyes again, causing Derek to growl as Stiles tenses.

Stiles looks back at Derek, who is quickly throwing down enough money to pay for their dinner. Stiles and Derek both stand up. They walk out of the diner, Derek's hand on the small of Stiles' back, gently pushing him forwards, towards the car they had been using. They both freeze when they hear a voice speak.

"Avete entrambi sembra di essere un lungo cammino da casa **( _You both seem to be a long way from home)_** " Derek and Stiles turn to see the man who had been staring at Stiles.

"Non stiamo da qui intorno **(** _ **We're not from around here)** " _Derek replies. The man smirks.

"Io posso dire. Sarei ricordare di aver visto una persona bella del genere prima _**(**_ _ **I can tell. I would remember seeing a beautiful person like this before)**_ " Derek growls and the man growls back, eyes shining red again. "Vuoi sfidare mi? _**(Do you challenge me?)**_ "

"Se avete intenzione di prendere lui allora sì che io faccio _**(If you plan to take him, then yes I do)**_ " Derek answers, growling again, his own eyes shining blue.

"Io gli hanno lui! _**(I will have him!)**_ " Snarled the man before charging. Derek immediately pushed Stiles towards the car.

"Go to the hotel!" Derek said before launching at the man.

"I'm not leaving you!" Stiles said as the three other werewolves attacked Derek as well.

"Just go!" Derek shouted as he clawed at one of the werewolves. Stiles quickly got into the car and took off for the hotel, leaving Derek behind despite every ounce of him wanting to stay.

* * *

When Stiles got to the hotel, he quickly got out of the car and went to their room, pacing back and forth quickly, wracked with worry. He kept pacing back and forth in the living room, begging and praying to whatever god there may be that Derek would come back alive. By the time the hotel door opened about ten minutes later, Stiles was ready to get on his knees and actually pray. However he hadn't been expecting the door to open so he couldn't stop himself from jumping when it did. The relief that flooded through Stiles was so strong it made him dizzy. He rushed over to Derek, wrapping his arms around him. He didn't care that Derek seemed to have blood all over his clothes, he was just happy he was alive.

"Derek...I-I was afraid..." Stiles trailed off as Derek wrapped his arms around him as well.

"I know...but I'm alright. Are you okay?" Derek pulled back from the hug, looking Stiles over and frowning when he noticed the blood, then he realized it was because of himself. "Uh...sorry."

Derek tried to pull back completely but Stiles wouldn't let him. Derek looked at Stiles in confusion and his eyes widened when Stiles suddenly leaned in and kissed him. When Stiles noticed that Derek wasn't kissing him back, he began to pull back but Derek suddenly reacted and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. Stiles moaned softly and kissed Derek just as deep, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. Derek pulled Stiles' body against his, groaning softly when their crotches brushed together, making Stiles groan as well.

Derek pulled back, causing Stiles to whine adorably at the loss, but it cut off when he noticed that Derek was stripping. Stiles blushed deeply and when Derek was only in his jeans, he looked at Stiles. Stiles started to take off his clothes but hesitated at his pants. Derek smirked and grabbed his hand, making Stiles look at him in confusion. Stiles let Derek lead him out of the living room and into the bedroom. Stiles thought Derek was headed for the bed but he became even more confused when Derek went to the bathroom. Derek must have seen the confusion because he chuckled.

"I'm covered in blood Stiles, I'd like to take a shower" Derek said, causing Stiles to blush again.

"Oh...right. Sorry" Stiles whispered, making Derek shake his head.

"You don't need to apologize Stiles...I wanted you to take one with me" Derek said.

"Really?" Stiles asked, looking up at him.

"Yes" Derek said and then turned on the water. Derek took off his jeans, revealing that he was going commando, which made Stiles blush even harder, if that was possible. Derek got into the shower and started to wash himself as Stiles removed his jeans and boxers, getting in behind Derek. When Derek was clean, he suddenly turned around, pushing Stiles against the shower wall, kissing him deeply. Stiles could only moan as he kissed him back.

Stiles felt Derek's hand traveling down his body and he gasped/moaned Derek's name when his hand wrapped around Stiles' hard cock. Derek began to pump Stiles' cock as Stiles moaned, leaning his head back against the shower wall. Derek kissed and nipped at Stiles' neck as he pumped his cock faster, swiping his thumb over the head, which was already dripping with precum. Stiles reached out a bit and gripped Derek's cock, causing him to growl softly, which went straight to Stiles' dick. Derek felt more precum pour out of Stiles' cock when he growled and smirked.

"Do you like it when I growl Stiles?" Derek whispered huskily into Stiles' ear, causing Stiles to whimper, but not answer. Derek growled lowly again, Stiles' cock twitching in his hand. "Answer me."

"Y-yes" Stiles' voice was thick with arousal and it made Derek's cock even harder. Without a second thought, Derek shut off the water, picked up Stiles and carried him to the bed, tossing him onto it. Derek quickly climbed on top of Stiles, kissing him hard as he ground their cocks together. Stiles moaned uncontrollably into his mouth, the sound making Derek's wolf practically howl in satisfaction within him. Derek kept grinding their cocks together until Stiles was shaking with pleasure, begging him.

"D-Derek please, god please fuck me...I want you so fucking bad it's unbelievable" Stiles said, causing Derek to growl softly again, but Derek obliged, getting off Stiles and telling him to get on his hands and knees. Stiles quickly did as he was told, his arms shaking slightly and they nearly gave out when he suddenly felt a thick and wet tongue on his hole. Derek spent three minutes listening to Stiles whimper and moan as he used his tongue to open Stiles up, noticing that Stiles was already pretty loose.

"Have you been fucked before?" Derek practically growled, not able to control the jealousy he felt thinking about someone else fucking Stiles before him, but Stiles shook his head.

"N-No" Stiles said.

"Why are you so loose?" Derek asked, causing Stiles to blush even more than before.

"I-I've fingered myself before" Stiles said, embarrassed, but Derek knew that Stiles fingering himself wouldn't make him this loose.

"Nice try but fingering yourself won't make you this loose" Derek said. Stiles squirmed as Derek rubbed his cockhead against Stiles' hole. "Tell me the whole truth."

"I've fucked myself before. I bought a couple dildos when I realized I was bisexual and I've been fucking myself with them ever since...Please fuck me Derek" Stiles pushed back against Derek's cock and the head slipped inside him. Both men groaned and Derek couldn't hold back any longer, he started to press deeper inside Stiles, groaning/growling as his cock was sheathed by Stiles' hot hole. He stopped when he was buried balls deep inside Stiles, allowing him to adjust because Derek knew he was big and he knew Stiles wasn't use to his size, no matter how big of a dildo he might have. He didn't start moving until Stiles started to fervently push back against his cock.

Derek pulled nearly all the way out and then pushed back in, both men groaning in pleasure. Derek grabbed Stiles' hips tightly as he pushed and pulled his cock in and out of Stiles asshole starting a slow but steady rhythm. As Derek continued to fuck Stiles, he quickened his pace, going harder and faster, causing Stiles to moan louder and louder. Soon, Derek was pounding into Stiles' ass as Stiles writhed in pleasure beneath him, both of them close to orgasm.

Derek reached underneath Stiles and grabbed his cock, causing Stiles to jerk slightly. Derek began to jerk Stiles' cock in time with his thrusts. Derek adjusted his angle and slammed into Stiles. White hot pleasure tore through Stiles as he saw stars behind his closed eyelids, not noticing that he'd cried out in pleasure. Derek smirked and began to pound away at that special spot inside Stiles while he jerked his cock. It didn't take long and soon, Stiles was practically screaming Derek's name as he came all over his hand. Derek thrust a few more times before going rigid, throwing his head back and practically howling Stiles' name as he came hard and deep inside of Stiles.

Derek and Stiles collapsed, panting hard. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and rolled them onto their side, burying his face in the back of his neck. Stiles' eyes drifted closed and it wasn't long before he passed out. Derek watched over Stiles for a short while before falling asleep himself, a small smile on his face.


End file.
